Toa Letus (BZPRPG)
Toa of Memory Toa Letus was created by the Kanohi Animus as a culmination of memories given physical form. Kanohi Animus The Kanohi Animus was created in the Time before Time by a mysterious yet far sighted Great Being. Knowing that the past would never be remembered truly no matter how well documented, everything would descend into legend, then legend into mystery, then mystery into myth, then eventually would no longer be recalled at all. Wearing the Kanohi grants the user access to the memories of all who wore the Mask before them. It preserves their memories and personalities within itself. But there is a danger. The memories clamor and talk within the users mind almost constantly. Only those strong of will can keep them in their place and live their own lives. The memories of beings with stronger personalities often attempt to take control of the wearer, asserting themselves above the rest. More than one unfortunate creature has succumbed to the overly powerful memories within. Powers Toa Letus's personal powers are derived from the Mask but will not leave him if the Mask were to be taken away. Upon both physical contact and the willingness of his target, Toa Letus can access their memories and the memories of all of their ancestors along direct bloodline. In those instances where one of the ancestors of his target had worn the Kanohi Animus, he is able to integrate that persons entire ancestral memories into the Mask's bank of memories. Personality Toa Letus has a very calm demeanor and is very polite and proper, rarely using linguistic slang or shortcuts (eg- will say 'would not' as opposed to 'wouldn't') History The Toa Letus was formed by the Kanohi Animus itself after it fell from the hands of an ancient Toa in a battle against a horde of Makuta over the fate of the Mask. It fell into the sea of protodermis within Mata Nui. Found shortly after by a Matoran it passed from wearer to wearer for eons. Once gaining enough memories of its own, the Mask had itself lost once more and formed its own body. Toa Letus, the Toa of Memory. But there were drawbacks, of course. Letus was aware only of the memories and identities of those who wore the Animus before him. He had no identity of his own to speak of. So he is in search of identity, of his own memories, desiring his own story. But it is not easy- many powerful personalities and minds had worn the Kanohi Animus before, and their memories are ever-conscious in the Mask. They crowd Letus's mind and clamor for his attention, desiring him to call upon them that they might 'live' once more. Upon arriving in Aensetr Derrum, Letus immediately accessed the memory of the founder that resided within him. He sought out citizenship in the Citadel as first priority. As he applied, he met Toa Mora and Toa Jolek. Being new to the area, Jolek requested a tour and Letus, having memories of the city, gave him a short tour. The three went to the Towers Of The Scholars. Letus decided that to start forming his own identity it would probably be best to learn something he didn't already have in memory, so sought out a teacher. He found one that looked like a good teacher, one named Lazok, but the Toa was busy at a party at the time, so Letus waited elsewhere until Lazok was alone. The mask A quick list of its owners: *Great Being who created the Mask (~50,000 years) *Son of the Great Being (~100,000 years) *Son of the Son (~230,000 years) *Son of the Son of the Son (~14,000 years) *Daughter of the above (~10,000 years) *Husband of the Daughter (~20,000 years) *Grandchild of the Husband (500 years) *Unnamed Makuta who killed the Grandchild (200 years) *Unnamed Toa of Magnetism who stole it from the Makuta (50 years) *Unnamed Toa Electricity who took it when its former owner was killed (30 years) *Unnamed Makuta who killed the Toa (1000 years) *Unnamed Matoran who pulled it from the body of the Makuta (1000 years) *Unnamed Toa of Psionics who assassinated the Matoran to claim the Mask (<1 year) *Unnamed Toa of Kinetics who hired the assassin Toa to find the Mask (500 years) *Makuta who killed the Toa (300 years) *Makuta who killed his brother out of envy (5000 years) *Toa of Strength who sought the knowledge of the Great Beings (800 years) *Toa of Speek who lifted it from his fallen comrade (<1 year) (Dropped into the sea. Several species of marine life accidentally wearing the mask over a long span of time)(>100,000 years) *Matoran who fished the Mask out of the ocean (2 years) *Matoran who bought the Mask from a pawn shop (4 years) *One of the founders of Aensetr Derrum (30 years) *Unnamed Toa of Fire(5 years) *Unnamed Valkyr (<1 year) *Unnamed Toa of Water(<1 year) *Unnamed Makuta (<1 year) *Unnamed Toa of Air(<1 year) *Unnamed Toa Earth(<1 year) *Unnamed Toa Stone(<1 year) *Unnamed Toa Light(<1 year) *Unnamed Makuta (<1 year) *Unnamed Toa Shadow(<1 year) *Unnamed Toa Iron(<1 year) *Unnamed Toa Gravity(<1 year) *Unnamed Makuta (50 years) *Unnamed Matoran (<1 year) *Toa Letus (Current) ****Toa Mora** (about a minute) Category:Toa (BZPRPG)